User talk:Sam-ely-ember
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Split Personality page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 04:04, July 30, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hello Hi, Sam. PhineasxIsabella 02:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I sent you a friend invite on YouTube. I'm SoFabulousIAm PhineasxIsabella 04:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I sent you a friend invite on YouTube. I'm SoFabulousIAm PhineasxIsabella 04:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way I sent you a friend invite on YouTube. I'm SoFabulousIAm PhineasxIsabella 05:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey elyy!!!!!!!! oh my gosh i really have to say I LUUUUUUV YOUR ARTS ON DA i visit you and angelous all the time! i wanna make a da but my scanner dont work very good SOY DE MEXICO asi q hablo ingles y espanol tu dime en q idioma prefieres q te hable ^^ en fin me encanta como utilizas el photoshop y apenas te encontre akii quisee escribirte luego luego jejeje adios y SBTY es manana :D byee !!!! Laly096 05:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Laura o como me dicen LALY :D ELYY ES URGENTE!!!! ELY ENCONTRE UN SUPUESTO EPISODIO DE PHINEAS Y FERB QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SE ESTRENARA EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN Y PHINEAS E ISABELLA TIENEN UN DUETO Y LO MEJOR ES QUE LA CANCION ES DE AMOR!!!!!!!!! PHINBELLA YA LA LEIII OMG ES UN SUENO JUROO QUE LLOREE! A OYE LO OLVIDABA FELIZ CUMPLEANOS LAMENTO NO ESCRIBIRLO EN TU CUMPLE ESTABA OCUPADA BTW EL EPISODIO ESTA AKI EN LA WIKIA SE LLAMA More Jet To Always Love Me VEEELOOOO POR ULTIMO JURO QUE LLORE CUANDO LEII LA CANCION AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LA CANCION SE LLAMA DIGITAL LOVE AY DIOS MIO LA LEERE DE NUEVOO LAURA FUERA PAZ Laly096 01:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) laly096 ely estoy llorandooooo ely se confirmo que el episodio more jet to always love me mira lo que el maravilloso Swampy puso en su blog ^^ We ARE making the episode, More Jet To Always Love Me. And, yes, it will be a, what you say, "Phinbella" episode. Here is the description to put on the Wikia: After Doof's ray malfunctions, it zaps Stacy and her boyfriend, Candace and Jeremy, and Phineas and Isabella. But, Doof's ray keeps going on and on, so it switches. (one zap, in love, one more zap, they hate each other, three zaps, in love, four zaps, normal, five zaps, in love...) Since Phineas is going out with Isabella all the time, Ferb is worried about him, and goes spying on him. It has a big surprise ending.You won't believe your eyes. I WILL tell you IF you comment on this blog post. From, Swampy More details: I can't help it. Here is the ending. Ferb figures out that the ray is hitting them, and finds out the code. There is a lot more between that and the end I cannot reveal. But, in the end, Phineas and Isabella are zapped 4 times, which means they are back to normal. But, Phineas still acts like she's in love with her, meaning that either way, Phineas would still love her. Im guessing the fans like this. So I iwll be putting it in the episode. Laly096 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC)laly096 crying!!!!! ely se confirmo el episodio era falso alguien se hiso una cuenta diciendo que era swampy y empezo a expandir rumores falsosT-TLaly096 22:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC)laly096 Hello Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm a big fan of your dA artwork, and just wanted to say that I'm not at all surprised that you were one of the artists they asked to go in the Gazette. And I'm preparing an entry for the Isabella-Fans contest going on over at dA. Just thought I'd say hi, light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC)